Rivalry
by R.Polish
Summary: "And it was all too much, everything was too much. She kept her eyes open, sweat was dropping from Santana's body onto hers, she could feel too much. Everything she was feeling was too much." Quinntana NC-17


**I had 5+ hours on my ride back to university. Instead of writing an update to Lost in Paradise, I was in the mood to write smut. For the first time. Ever. Wrote this in-between naps, I hope it make sense. So here we go.**

**Back Story: Quinn is the captain of the Cheerios, everyone at McKinley high falls at her feet, and submits to her will. Everyone except Santana, the resident motorcycle riding, smoking, tattooed, rebel of McKinley. Quinn and Santana have been hooking up for the past few months. Quinn is turned on by Santana's ability to control her easily, in fact she finds herself begging for it most of the time. This is how everything started. One ShotI don't own Glee nor would I like to. NC-17 :)**

* * *

><p>Rivalry<p>

She wonders how she ever got into this position. Both literally and, figuratively. She was currently face down on a bed covered by plain white sheets, her hands were tied by a scarf in between the slots in the headboard, her ass was up, proudly in the air. And God did it burn. "You up princess?" She heard a gruff voice coming from behind her, she was afraid to look. A light smack on her bum made her lift her face up. "Asked you a question, princess." She heard a lighter click behind her, the cigarette smoke that, followed burned her nose.

"I hate when you smoke," her voice came out hoarse. She heard a round laugh. If she wasn't in this slightly depraving position, she might have allowed a smile grace her features.

"Why am I tied up?"

"You wanted me to do it."

"Really?"

"Promise."

She didn't have to turn her head to see the smirk, that came with that wasn't sure exactly when their relationship started.

* * *

><p>She and Santana always found ways to bicker with one another. Ever since elementary school, the two hadn't gotten along. They always wanted the same swing, same seat, same box of crayons. Each one of their childish arguments ended with a bruised ego for Quinn, and a black eye for Santana. Their rivalry ended , or rather, had a moment of rest in middle school. The Latina went to some school far away from Quinn. Even then Quinn couldn't shake the feeling of having to compete with the other girl. She knew Santana would go to the same high school as her, so she tried her best to be on top on the social hierarchy before the brunette had a chance at competing. Quinn worked hard to be the prettiest girl in school. She ran every day, grew out her long blonde hair, even convinced her parents to get her a nose job. When she looked in the mirror she no longer saw a girl who could have competition. She was it, she was top dog. Whenever Sue Sylvester guaranteed Quinn the head Cheerio spot, it just added icing to the already sickly sweet cake. She was to become the Queen of McKinley. And God did she love it.<p>

* * *

><p>The first day of high school went according to plan. She walked in with her Cheerio uniform practically painted on her. She could hear the drool hit the floor, as she walked down the hallway. The smirk on her face indicated to everyone, you can look, but you can never touch. She could hear the drool fall faster. In first period, she was asked out by four different guys. In second, 2 different guys. Of course she denied them all, none of them had letter on the jacket. Unless you were varsity, there was no way you could come close to my pussy. Her newly adopted motto. During third period, she was becoming anxious. There was no sight of her long awaited rival. She wanted badly to show the brunette that she was no longer the girl that would be pushed down while trying to reach the swing. She went as far as to say that she, Quinn, was the swing. That everybody ran to her, she was the goal. In third period, instead of politely saying no to the boys around her as she did earlier, she just shot them a sneer they would long wish to forget. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a black motorcycle pull up into the school parking lot. The rumbling of the engine was so loud that the teacher, who was droning on about syllabuses, stopped speaking abruptly. <em>Who is that? <em>Quinn pondered, her thoughts of the brunette were long gone. She wanted to know who this rider was. Up until she saw long dark hair tumble out of the helmet, she was actually excited to see who the mysterious person was. _ Santana, fuck._

* * *

><p>Santana strutted down the halls of McKinley late to class, she didn't care. Everything about her screamed I don't give a shit. She had on black Doc Martens, tighter than possible jeans, a white loose WESC tank, and black leather jacket. She looked straight out of every bad remake of a 50s greaser movie. She walked into a classroom, past the teacher, past all of the students, intent on sitting at the very back of the room. There was already a kid in "her seat" she just stood next to him. The teenage boy got up with out saying a word, grabbed his stuff, and stumbled down. She sat in the seat, ignoring the eyes that were attached to every movement. Her boots clanked heavily on the desk in from of her. "Can I help you?" She directed to everyone in class, it seemed as if she had a hold on everyones attention.<p>

"Is that your motorcycle?" The teacher finally called out to her.

"Obviously."

"How old are you?"

"14"

"Its illegal for you to drive that around."

"Looks that way," she said cooly as she lit a cigarette. Quinn's heart was out of her chest. If Quinn was a romantic, which she wasn't, whenever Santana walked into her classroom she swore that the Latina was moving in slow motion. Thank goodness she wasn't a romantic.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Santana was no longer the object of Quinn's distaste. Rather, the brunette was the first excuse Quinn had to travel her hands past the waistband in her panties. Every. Single. Night. Every time she dipped her fingers into the wet heat that plagued her, she dreamt it was the brunette's fingers. She hated that Santana was the reason that she could get this turned on, she hated that the only way she could come was if she imagined Santana's face was where her fingers were. She especially hated that every moan she let out into the night air, was because of Santana. God did she hate her. Their childish rivalry resurfaced in high school, just as Quinn expected. Though no longer was it silly remarks like you're ugly, or you're dumb. No, no, now it was viscous rumors, and full on verbal attacks. <em>Slut, bitch, whore. <em>They tossed those words around like it was candy. Quinn couldn't deny, that with each insult that was thrown her way, she could feel wetness trickle out of her. It was more than on one occasion where she locked herself in the girl's bathroom that no one went to anymore, just to dive her slender fingers into her. She hated Santana more and more with time. By the time that their junior year approached, it was needless to say that their rivalry was a legendary one. Quinn, purposely egged the brunette on, knowing that she got off best, when she remembered the degrading terms the Latina threw towards her.

* * *

><p>One particular afternoon, Santana and her usual posse of miscreants, sat atop the bleachers watching the Cheerios practice. Quinn, could feel herself fumble. Instead of speaking clearly and loudly, like how she normally instructs the other cheerleaders, she could feel speech fillers tumble out of her lips. A loud laugh distracted her. She was off her game, it was all Santana's fault. Practice ended early that day. The blonde sat outside on a bench waiting for her mother to pick her up from practice. She hoped that Judy wasn't drunk yet. It was more than on one occasion that the blonde had to walk home, simply because her mother was to drunk to remember.<p>

"Waiting for someone Fabray?" There was that voice she hated. She was already feeling wound up.

"Do you need something?" She didn't turn to face Santana. Not because she didn't want to, but she knew if she did, the bathroom wasn't close enough for her to run to, and it looked like Judy wasn't coming around soon.

Santana let out another laugh, "would you chill out already? Its after school no ones here. We don't have to play your little game, right now."

"What game?" She was genuinely curious.

"The one where we pretend to hate each other."

"I do hate you."

"No, no you don't." Quinn didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She hoped that Santana wasn't clever enough to found out why she did pretended to hate her. "Do you need a ride?" Quinn finally allowed herself to look, Santana didn't have a smirk, or a mischievous look in her eyes. Her tone didn't indicate sarcasm. It just sounded like a question, a regular plain question.

"From you?"

A scoff fell onto the blonde's ears, "who else is here princess?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Something like that."

* * *

><p>"I'm not riding that thing," Quinn could envision her immediate death. "I thought you crashed your old bike like three years ago."<p>

"I got a new one." Santana handed her an extra helmet, "come on. I'm much more mature now, much more experienced." Quinn felt her pussy drip at the statement,"What do you say?" Quinn regretted getting onto the bike, being this close to Santana made her stomach feel like it was on fire. The gentle rumbling of the bike underneath her didn't help her situation. She was trying not to cum all over the brunette's bike. She just hopped Santana would drive faster. The brunette didn't', she went treacherously slow. Quinn guessed, it was to show the blonde that she was trying her best to be safe while Quinn was on the bike. By the time the pair reached Quinn's house, Santana's bike was ruined. The blonde was embarrassed to get off the motorcycle, so she didn't she stayed on.

"Uh Quinn, we're here." The blonde knew she had to come up with something quick.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

"…Your place?" Santana turned her head to look at Quinn, she lifted her face shield up and raised an eyebrow, her face just looked like, _what the fuck? _Quinn didn't say anything, she just waited for Santana to make a move. The rumbling of the motorcycle between her legs gave her a comfort she didn't expect.

* * *

><p>Quinn swore she came twice before arriving at Santana's house. She was grateful that the brunette decided to get off first. She followed the Latina up the stairs, and to her room. It wasn't what she expected. Simple line drawings decorated the brunette's room, a queen sized bed laid in the middle of the floor, a light glow came off one of the desk lights that Santana just turned on. It was simple. It was perfect. Quinn was nervous to sit down on the bed, bare. So she lifted her leg and, sat on it watching the brunette take off her jacket. Quinn gasped when she saw the brunette's decorated back. "I thought minor's couldn't get tattoos."<p>

Santana just turned to face her and smirked, "Santana Lopez in a minor. Abigail Thornton isn't" She tossed Quinn her fake ID.

"Who picked out that name?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>They sat there in comfortable silence. Until Santana's curiosity got the best of her. "I know why you wanted to come here." Quinn visibly gulped. "You wanted to talk right? About..I don't know everything." Quinn gave her a soft nod. Santana sighed before she continued. "I don't hate you Quinn, I really don't know why any of this started." Quinn blushed, she was staring at Santana's lips and even though she heard everything the brunette said, all she could think about was how good those lips would feel on her body. "Can we just, stop? Stop with the bullshit. We were friends once."<p>

"For like a day when we were six."

"Best day of my life."Quinn smacked the brunette gently on her arm. Santana pushed her back, grinning. Quinn pushed Santana down, harder, enjoying this little game. What she didn't expect was for the brunette to hold on to her wrist, causing her to fall over top the Latina. Her center coming into contact with Santana's jean covered thigh. The moan that ripped through her throat startled them both. Quinn was red, redder than the uniform she was wearing. All she wanted to do was get up and run out the room. Santana wouldn't allow it. She pulled the blonde flatter on her, her thigh still in contact with the blonde's wet center. The Latina put more pressure onto the hazel eyed girl. Another moan, tore itself out of the blonde's throat. "Quinn?" Santana said with a timidness that the blonde didn't recognize.

"Yeah" the blonde whispered, her face in the Latina's neck. "Look at me?" Quinn shook her head no. "Look at me." It became a demand. Quinn looked up into the dark eyes of the girl under her, eyes that became black, suddenly. She didn't say anything, neither one of them did. Their mouths were too busy fighting each other.

* * *

><p>Santana pressed her lip's against Quinn's, she didn't ask for entrance. She just pushed her tongue through the blonde's barrier. Both of their muscles battled against each other. Quinn was grinding onto Santana's thigh. She couldn't care less about the noises that forcing its way out of her. "Quinn," Santana said against the blondes mouth, "wait stop. Quinn."<p>

"If I stop now, I'll fucking explode." Her voice came out as rough as she ever heard it. Santana flipped them over, so she was on top of Quinn. She put her hands against Quinn's hips, forcing her to stop grinding against her.

"You look like you're about to burst." Santana forced the blonde to hold eye contact.

"I am."

"What makes you think you deserve to?" Santana said with a touch of disgust, "You made my life hell, and here you are writhing against me like you're in heat."

"It's the only way I can get off." Quinn spoke with honesty," whenever we fight, and you call me those awful names. It's all I can hear in my head, when I lay in bed. You don't know how many times I fucked myself, to your voice playing in my head." Santana groaned and, reconnected their lips. She ripped off Quinn's top forcing her sports bar off with it. As soon as her breasts hit the cool air, Quinn realized what was going on. This was the furthest she had been with anyone ever, and she couldn't deny that the real thing was much better than how she imagined. All feelings of doubt disappeared when she felt Santana tug at her nipples. The brunette's mouth made its way to a spot behind Quinn's ear. Kissing it lightly before she made her way down. She kissed down her body, past her tits, over to her ribs. Where she bit down on it. Hard. Quinn's body jumped up, another loud moan that almost sounded like a scream came from the back of her throat.

"How long?" Santana removed her hands from Quinn's breasts, she kissed around the left one and moved to the right.

"Every night since the first day of high school." It was Santana's turn to moan.

* * *

><p>Quinn reached down and tugged at Santana's shirt. The brunette sat up straddling the blonde, ripping her shirt off and smoothly taking off her own bar. Quinn's eyes widened at the barbell pierced through Santana's nipples. She couldn't help herself. Her mouth reached forward, experimenting with the warm metal. Santana moaned, embarrassingly loud, at the sudden feeling. She gripped the back of the blondes head holding her in place, while her other hand undid the button of her pants. "I never-" Quinn started to say onto the brunettes heaving chest.<p>

"I know," Santana lifted the other girls head up to kiss her. Deeply, slowly.

"Me either." If Quinn was shocked she didn't show it. Santana laid her back down. Kissing down her neck, another bite was placed onto the girl's collar bone. She made her way down the girl, laying wet kisses everywhere. She pulled the cheerio skirt down the girls legs. Santana sucked on the hip bones that stuck out from the blondes thin frame. She kissed down the girls legs, sucking every so often. Quinn was in bliss. This wasn't the position that she expected to be in today. On her back for a very eager Santana.

"OH!" Santana rubbed her through her cotton panties.

"God, you are so fucking wet." Santana pushed into Quinn's hole with her panties as a barrier. _Way to state the obvious. _Santana continued to tease Quinn, rubbing her clit though the fabric, but never with enough pressure.

"Did I do this to you? Did I ruin your virginal little panties?" Quinn just moaned unable to form a real word.

"Answer me princess," she pinched Quinn's clit.

"Yes!" Quinn shot off the bed, her eyes met with Santana's. Right before, Santana ripped the fabric off the girl. Leaving it in two pieces before she threw the paints over her shoulder. Santana was staring into Quinn's middle. The blonde crossed her legs trying to block the view. But tan hands grabbed her thighs forcing them to open wide. Santana dipped her head down quickly licking up Quinn's glistening heat. Another loud embarrassing moan.

"I hate to say this but, you are stunning." Santana groaned as she savored Quinn's taste for the first time. Quinn's head was thrashing around, as Santana dove in head first, licking, sucking, doing things to her that Quinn didn't know was possible. She always heard the term 'eating pussy' but she never understood what it meant, until now. Santana was devouring her, and she absolutely loved it. A long slender finger teased its way into Quinn's hole. "Is this what you think about, when you fuck yourself? Is this how you imagine it?"

Quinn screamed out a "yes". Santana's finger went all the way into her, as she answered. Her muscles were already clenching around the new presence in her. Santana pulled her finger out just as soon as it entered the blonde.

"Oh no Fabray, you don't get to cum that easily." Quinn whined when she lost all contact. "Get on your fucking knees." _To hell with coming. _Quinn flipped over, raising her ass into the air, the cold air hitting against her made her roll her hips. "Oh God." Santana groaned out, before smacking the blonde girl on her ass.

"Santana!" Quinn screeched out. She felt a tongue push into her entrance, and pull out quickly.

"I'm sorry, its just, your ass. I can't help it. When you walk around with that short little skirt in school, I can just barely see then little strip of skin. You have no idea what that does to me." The brunette's confession was better than cumming, Quinn had no clue how Santana felt about her. Sure the girl was fucking her into oblivion right now, but she never said anything about really wanting the girl. Two fingers plunged into her and all her thoughts ended. She felt teeth bite into the roundness of her ass. Quinn was literally two seconds from coming.

"I'm about to cum," she told the brunette. She felt herself being flipped over. The relief was denied from her.

"I want you to look at me when you do." Quinn didn't notice when Santana took off the rest of her clothes but she was glad she did. She could feel the girl's skin on her, melting on to her. Santana put replaced her fingers into Quinn, using her hips to give her an added force. She placed her weight onto her forearm, placing her forehead onto Quinn's. Quinn's mouth opened forming an O, the gaze the brunette was giving her was too intense. And it was all too much, everything was too much. She kept her eyes open, sweat was dropping from Santana's body onto hers, she could feel too much. Everything she was feeling was too much.

"Oh My God!" She shouted endless string of obscenities, never once leaving the brunettes eyes, as her intense orgasm, worked its way from the bottom of her stomach to the tips of toes, and the crown of her head. Though that first experience was awkward for them both later on. Santana and Quinn continued to explore their bodies, and wants with each other. Though neither one of them committed to the idea of their relationship turning into something serious, neither one could deny what they felt for each other couldn't have been anything short of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that was good. I wanted to try my hand at writing something "dirty" I guess. Feedback would be lovely, just so I can get better at writing this sort of thing. There'll be an update for Lost in Paradise later on this evening, probably.<strong>


End file.
